


A Final Duty

by LadyBrooke



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: All of their previous battles were practice for this.





	A Final Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Norse Mythology, Valkyrie(s), this is the war they've been preparing for".

All of their previous battles were practice for this.  
  
The Valkyries look out at the field, and know that none of the warriors will leave it alive. No characteristic of their character or being matters, aside from that they are here fighting, and therefore they will die in this final battle of the ages and it is the Valkyries duty to choose who to take with them.  
  
Then it begins.  
  
The men first die slowly in few numbers, and the Valkyries are able to take their time.  
  
Then they begin to die more and more quickly, and they are forced to rush, rush to choose, rush to guide, and if their drinking horns weren’t magical, they would have been bone dry long before most of the men died. And they keep coming and coming, until it slows again, because there are few men left and they are slowly dying of wounds that nobody is coming to treat.  
  
And finally the Valkyries are able to look out at the field and see that all of their practice was for good, because there are no lost souls wandering the field, only dead bodies that have no life and are not their duty.


End file.
